pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
DeimTec Rifleworks
DeimTec Rifleworks is a small company, that creates and customises weapons. It was created at 2008, as a kitchen tool company. Company's head is Deim Skubus, 'and ex-US Army Ranger. Company's headquaters are in Dallas, USA, and a sales and marketing branch in Munich, Germany. It's motto is "'Si vis pacem, para bellum" which means "If you want peace, prepare for war" Assault Rifles AAPR This rifle was created in 2009, and being the wheel of this company. Currently submissioned for some upcoming militaries weapon replacing competitions. Main version, Carbine and Machinegun shoots 5.56x45mm NATO rounds, Designated Marksman version shoots 7.62x51mm NATO and Personal Defence Weapon is firing 9x19mm Parabellum. The rifle it has superior accuracy and reliability, rate of fire is acceptable, and other stats are not outstanding from other rifles. The production of this rifle was cut in late 2015, due DTMk.10 being released, but still some parts are continued to be made. Click here for more. Civilian versions - AAPPDW - 2500$ DSAR This is a rifle created for Ukraine's conquest for new main assault rifle. The first version (A1) was created in 2009, but ditched for it's low ergonomics and low sales. This project was reborn when Ukrainian Army released the project for new weapon. Over all this weapon was rated 7/10 when was tested by few private testers, and as announced by Deim Skubus: "By our standarts,we done a good work, it wasin't outstanding, but we done what we could. Thanks for Ukrainian Army for accepting us to this competition. We hope for the best for them in Donbass campaign. "Slava Ukraina" (Glory to Ukraine)." It looks like second version (A2) was shown in this competition. Click here for more. DTMk.10 DeimTec Mark 10 was released in late 2015, right before a message of AAPR discontinuation was released. Weapon was created for adaptability, it is ergonomic and easy to use. As of today, DTMk has 5 variants (excluding DTMk.10 Mod.0, as it is a prototype, and another undisclosed type of DTMk, probably Mod.6), three assault rifles (Mod.1, Mod.3 and Mod.4), a battle rifle (Mod.2) and a submachine gun (Mod.5). Costs are around 2400-2500 US Dollars. Click here for more. Handguns = BTRP Baughman's Tactical Responce Pistol, was created by DeimTec employee Charles P. Baughman and Deim Skubus. It was called after the first, because he died in a battle with cancer. As one of most secret DeimTec's weapons, this was kept in secret until the last moment. It was made in 2013, two version we're made: BTRP and BSH (Baughman's Sporting Handgun). The first version created was BSH, but after board of directors saw handguns potential as a military handgun, the gun was upgraded into a military handgun. Click here for more. After it's low sales and reliability issues, it was discontinued in Early Fall of 2016. Long Rifles HR1000 This is a hunting/sniper rifle created just to feel right while shooting. Made for huntsmen, was intentionaly created to be good to fire at a moving target. After two months of service a upgrade was adapted by US Border Patrol, and German Spezialeinsatzkommando (Special Responce Units of The German state police forces) and is planned to be adapted to Indonesian Kopassus. The HR1100 has a not-removable bipod, Picatiny rails on side of the rifle, and a cheek rest. A semi-auto version is confirmed in the future. The cost of the HR100 is around 1000$, and cost of HR1100 is 2100$. In late April, 2015, new version of this rifle for a competition from United States Military. Replacement for M107. The cost annouced was around 9000$ USD. It uses bigger 12.7x99mm NATO round, has a thicker and longer barrel. Click here for more. Personal Defence Rifles DPDW The DPDW is a AAPPDW's older brother, made purely for defending the back. It is the first PDW with the collapsable buttstock. Made in the early 2015, after the success of the AAPPDW. Used by few PMC and few SWAT teams in US. Cost is around 1300$. Click here for more Category:Company Category:DeimTec Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories